El Desierto de las Dimensiones
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: Davis y Kari durante el verano de vacaciones se conocen mejor de lo que esperaban, y terminan consumando su amor. Un año después los eventos de aquel verano, cambiaran las vidas de los demás, y Davis y Kari volverán a juntarse, pero esta vez para enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo. Su amor será puesto a prueba por los señores del digimundo. Solo ellos controlan los poderes de los Dioses.
1. Un cambio de corazón

Capitulo 1. "Un cambio de corazón"

Después de la batalla contra Malonmyotismon, los elegidos viven sus vidas de una forma tranquila, con la ocacional aventura de vez en cuando.

Todos los elegidos viven tranquilos, y sin preocupaciones, pero un día todo eso cambio, ya que los elegidos un día discuten entre ellos, algo que fue inesperado pero que no paso a mayores.

El asunto de la discución fue: Los sentimientos amorosos de Kari, y que Tai es muy sobreprotector. Matt quién tiene una relación con Sora, intervino a favor de TK su hermano menor, pero la discusión se vuelve amarga, cuando Tai saca a ventilar el asunto de Matt y Sora juntos. Matt no soportó las insinuaciones de Tai, y lo golpea en la cara, pero justo cuando las agressiones iban a comenzar, la puerta del laboratorio de Datos se abre, y entrá Davis.

-¿Ya están discutiendo por las chicas? ¿No ven que ellas están en todo su derecho de elegir lo que quierán? Son personas no objetos, ellas deben escoger sin presiones de ninguna clase. Dijo Davis muy serio defendiéndo a las chicas, y su libre albedrió para escoger por sí mismas. Pero a TK no le gusto su comentario, por que pensó que lo decía para impresionar a Kari, y ganar puntos con ella. -Si claro Davis, solo estas del lado de las chicas, para ganar puntos con Kari, pareciendo un defensor de las chicas. Eso es muy bajo de ti. Dijo TK con rencor, pero Davis volteo a verlo con una mirada que puso a todos a temblar. -Yo ya no amo a Kari, esa etapa tonta de mi vida ya se termino. Lo que dije hace un momento, lo digo de verdad y sin buscar un beneficio, mi corazón dejo de amar a Kari hace tiempo. Así como ella puede hacer lo que quiera, yo también puedo hacer de mi vida lo que quiera, y nadie menos tú TK, tiene derecho a meterse en mis asuntos privados. Dijo Davis con tanta seriedad que no hubo duda de sus palabras, y Kari bajo su rostro con inmensa tristeza, y todos se sorprenden del cambio de humor de Kari.

Después de lo que dijo Davis, él se retira del salón mirando a todos con decepción. TK estaba muy sorprendido de ver a su rival, tirándo la toalla, y la reacción de Kari hizo que todos se voltearan a verla. -¿Kari qué pasa? No te preocupes por lo que dijo el tonto Davis, yo si te quiero y no voy a dejarte por un tonto capricho. Dijo TK con sinceridad, y trato de poner una mano en el hombro de Kari, pero ella no se dejo tocar.

Kari se hizo a un lado, y fulmino a TK con la mirada. -¡Eres un tonto egoísta y presumido TK! No sabes como me siento en este momento, ¡Davis repitió que ya no me ama ni me quiere! ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es para mí, que si lo amo, escuchar tan terribles palabras? ¡Claro que no, solo te preocupa lucir bien ante los demás! ¡Eres un farzante TK, no quiero volver a verte nunca! Exclama Kari llorando de tristeza y furia al mismo tiempo, y ella se da la vuelta y sale corriendo para ver si puede alcanzar a Davis, y hablar con él de sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

Todos se sorprenden de lo que acaba de pasar, y Tai explica que después de la pelea contra Malonmyotismon, Kari le confeso que ella se había enamorado de verdad de Davis, y durante un tiempo trato de llamar su atención, pero luego él le dice que ya no la ama, y que ahora solamente son amigos y nada más.

A partir de ese momento, es que tanto Kari como Davis, han estado separados y que eso ha afectado mucho a Kari. Sobretodo por que Davis habla en serio, ya que se le ha visto hablando con algunas chicas, para ver si consigue una novia, y Kari al ver eso ella no puede controlarse y se vuelve loca de celos, por que cada vez se enamora más y más de Davis.

La distancia que los separa, los une paradojicamente.

Después de que Tai explica lo que ha pasado entre Davis y Kari, todos ahora comprenden la razón de la furia de Kari contra TK, y él no quiere darse por vencido sobretodo ahora que su rival ya no esta interesado en pelear, pero Matt le aconsejo que mejor los deje en paz, o puede resultar herido o hasta aplastado en la relación de Davis y Kari, que esta en una etapa destructiva muy peligrosa.

Pero, TK no hizo caso del buen consejo de Matt, y sigue con su plan.

De este modo las vidas de los elegidos continúan, pero para Kari no era algo agradable el estar separada de su amor, Davis no quiere ni verla, y Kari esta desesperada por recuperar la confianza del chico pelirrojo.

TK por otro lado ha tratado por todos los medios posibles, acercarse a Kari para que vea las posibilidades que ellos tienen.

Pero Kari no esta interesada en nada de eso, y solo piensa en recuperar el amor y confianza de Davis, mejor ahora que ambos tienen trece, y ya están entrando en otra etapa de sus vidas. Vivir juntos, soñar juntos, disfrutar juntos, compartir esa es la palabra clave, que Kari más desea cumplir con Davis, él **único** que puede cumplir su sueño, un bebé...

-TK no puede afrontar la realidad de mi cuerpo y corazón, solo tú Davis puedes entender mi deseo, por que tú también lo deseas. La juventud me importa poco, lo que digán de mí las personas y mis padres, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado. La única opinión que me interesa, es la tuya Davis... soy tuya, mi cuerpo mi alma mi mente, aun mi espíritu inmortal es tuyo Davis. Me entrego totalmente a tu amor Davis, solo este amor que te corresponde a ti y a mí, es lo único que me interesa. Habrá problemas, algunas dificultades, de eso no hay duda, pero de que vamos a salir adelante invenciblemente juntos, de eso no tengo la menor duda. Amor y dueño mío, ven a mis brazos yo te estoy esperando, con todo mi amor. Kari termino de redactar la carta, y la puso en un sobre, y mañana ella piensa darsela a Davis en persona.

Todo lo que ella escribió y repitió para ella misma, no era si no la verdad de su interior, el divino amor que ella irresistible siente por Davis, es algo que ella no quiere perder nunca. Kari esta confiada, por que Davis volverá por ella, de eso no hay duda.

Kari sonríe confiada, ella puede sentirlo el amor de Davis dentro de ella, y ella se levanta y acaricia su vientre, por que ya sabe como es Davis, y eso la convenció de que él es perfecto para ella. Después de todo, Davis mismo le confeso su deseo: Amar y ser amado, casarse joven, y formar una familia feliz al lado de su amada esposa. Estos deseos confesados en el tracendental momento que vivierón, dierón justo en el blanco, el corazón de Kari quedo prendado del de él para siempre, por que los deseos de Davis son los mismos de Kari, ella desea exactamente lo mismo que él.

Kari se acerca al balcón de su habitación, y puede ver las luces de la ciudad, y las estrellas seguidas de una hermosa media luna, pronto será luna llena y Kari sabe que ya pronto podrá estar con Davis, y luego nunca separarse de él, justo en ese momento una estrella fugaz pasa por el cielo y cruza al horizonte.

En lo profundo del corazón de Kari, ella sabe que Davis es su único amor, y claro que las cosas estén complicadas y sean confusas. Pero es solo por un tiempo, al liberarse toda esta confusión los dos podrán estar juntos, y vivir la maravillosa vida que les espera.

-Davis amor mío, pronto podremos estar juntos, yo lo sé muy bien, lo presiento por que me has dado tantos regalos, y poderes jijiji, por eso te amo Davis~ Susurra Kari amorosamente, y ella ya se entregó totalmente al amor, como ella ya sabe que él también.

Al siguiente día...

Davis se levanto temprano, él desde esa vez con Kari, ya no duerme hasta tarde, su reloj biológico ha cambiado, su cuerpo también se ha sentido distinto, y esto es por lo que paso hace un año. Davis suspira por este cambio en él, y se queda pensando en Kari y como debe de sentirse.

Davis sale de su casa listo para ir a la escuela, y siente que muchas cosas han cambiado, y esto es desde ese momento con Kari desde ese verano el año pasado.

Un presentimiento, de algo muy distinto, y él sabe que los cambios apenas comienzan.

Davis suspira por ese recuerdo aquel verano, hace un año donde las cosas cambiaron. Davis sabe que Kari planea acercarse a él, pero él no se merece su atención ni su respeto, por que él es un tonto y un perdedor, tal como dijo TK. Davis suspiro, por que él cometió un error, imperdonable con Kari, y él jamás se va a perdonar a si mismo por lo que paso.

Davis comienza a caminar a su escuela, y en el camino recordaba aquel verano, y eso lo hizo cuestionarse muchas cosas. Su vida, el camino que ha escogido, y el futuro sin Kari, por que él no debe volver a cometer ese error.

Davis llego al puente que siempre cruza, para llegar al lado correcto de la calle, y en ese momento un encuentró inesperadado. Kari precisamente estaba subiéndo la escalera del otro lado, y los dos se quedan mirando sorprendidos. El tiempo se detuvo, Davis por un momento pensó en darse la vuelta, y hechar a correr tan rápido como podía, pero Kari reacciono primero. -Davis... Dijo Kari como en trance, y Davis desvió la mirada de ella con vergüenza de si mismo, el no puede verla después de lo ocurrido entre ellos. -Hola Kari. Perdón, ya tengo que irme. Dijo Davis desvíando la mirada de ella, y en ese momento Kari reacciono, y se acerco a él, y Davis ya esperaba un empujón, una cachetada, o un golpe de parte de ella. Pero no fue nada de eso, Kari se acerco y lo abrazó con mucho afecto.

Davis estaba realmente sorprendido, Kari no lo golpeo como él se esperaba, al contrario lo esta abrazando, y descansa su rostro en su pecho de forma muy tierna, y ella alzo su rostro y le sonrió a Davis. -Hola Davis querido, estoy muy contenta de verte en esta preciosa mañana. Dijo Kari sincera y muy contenta, y Davis estaba sorprendido. -Kari, ¿por qué me abrazas? ¿Por qué no me golpeas ni me dices que me odias? Pregunta Davis muy sorprendido, y Kari bajo un poco su rostro y contesto. -Por que yo no te odio Davis, ¿comó podría odiarte? Eres la persona más preciada para mí, yo no puedo lastimarte ni golpearte, por que realmente no puedo. Aun que me enoje, es solo por un momento y luego te perdono, siempre puedo sentir esta tibieza en mi corazón por ti. Davis realmente te quiero mucho, yo no quiero lastimarte, al contrario he deseado estar contigo desde hace un tiempo. Hace un año Davis, tú y yo nos hicimos uno, y desde ese momento me he sentido rara sin ti, pero ahora estoy bien contigo. Dijo Kari muy contenta y feliz, y Davis esta sorprendido de que ella no lo odie, y de verla feliz con él.

Davis no sabe que responder esta muy sacado de honda, y el viento sopla por un momento, y Kari saca un sobre con una carta dirigida a él, este era el momento para darle la carta, como ella ya había planeado. -Toma Davis, esta carta estoy segura podrá aclarar las cosas para ti, más tarde la podrás leer, ahora vamos juntos a la escuela. Dijo Kari muy contenta y feliz de estar con él, y Davis aun que estaba muy apenado con ella por lo de hace un año, decide hacer lo que ella le pide.

Los dos se van juntos a la escuela, y Davis se sintió un poco aliviado de ver a Kari feliz, y ella sabe que él se culpa a sí mismo por lo que paso, pero él no debe sentirse así ya que ambos lo querían. Kari sabe que debe apoyar a Davis, para que él vea que estuvo bien lo que hicieron, aun que Davis no lo pueda ver todavía, ellos después de su noche juntos ya son pareja y eso tiene muy contenta a Kari, la llena mucho estar con él, su pareja y novio.

Un poco más tarde en la escuela...

Davis y Kari están juntos, y caminan por el pasillo hacia su salón, apenas comienza el nuevo ciclo escolar en la secundaria, y los dos ya están juntos. Varios chicos y chicas les mandaban miradas de envidia, y eso hizo sentir a Davis muy apenado, pero Kari estaba vigilando a que ninguna chica loca se acerque a su novio.

Los dos llegan a su clase sin incidentes, y se sientan juntos, y al poco rato llega TK, y se sorprende y molesta de verlos juntos. TK se sentó en su lugar de siempre, y le mando una mirada de preocupación a Kari, solo que ella ni le hace caso.

Davis y Kari hablaban de algo, y TK los veía con los ojos entrecerrados sintiendo celos, y mucha envidia que le carcome las entrañas lentamente.

Más tarde en el almuerzo...

Davis y Kari estaban en el techo hablando y disfrutando de su almuerzo, un pequeño descanso antes de continuar con el día.

Kari estaba muy contenta, por que Davis estaba leyendo su carta, y ella esta esperando a que termine para ver que le dice. Davis estaba muy sorprendido de saber como ella se siente, y él se volteo y se sorprende de ver a Kari tan enamorada de él, y ella se acerca con una sonrisa.

Kari siente que debe de decirle la verdad de como se siente. -Soy tu chica Davis, nuestros cuerpos ahora se conocen y se extrañan mutuamente, mi corazón se siente vació sin ti, así me siento querido Davis sin ti por las noches. En mi cama hay un vació que solo tú puedes llenar, en mi interior hay un espacio que solo tú ocupas, y mi vida es un desastre sin ti. Dijo Kari sincera y muy emotiva, y Davis se sorprende de escuchar sus palabras tan serias. -Kari no digas eso, por favor eres una chica fantástica, no me necesitas para nada. Dijo Davis sincero, pero Kari negó con la cabeza. -¡Quiero un bebé! Así es Davis, cuando tú te acercaste a mí yo lo sentí, todo tu amor inmenso y bello, y eso me enamoro de ti tanto, te amo Davis. Solo tú puedes cumplir conmigo ese destino maravilloso, por eso ven conmigo Davis, vamos juntos como pareja y hagamos el amor. Dijo Kari con voz seductora, y lo miraba con amor y devoción profundas, y Davis suspiro y se levanto. -No Kari, si volvemos a hacer eso, jamás me perdonare en toda la vida, te quiero mucho Kari pero yo soy un tonto que no merece este amor que me ofreces. Dijo Davis con tristeza, y Kari se levanta de golpe, y se acerca a Davis.

-No Davis, no digas eso, no te odies a ti mismo eso es lo peor que puedes hacerte a ti mismo. Yo te amo, te amo tanto, te amo de verdad, no fue un error ni mucho menos un pecado, yo de verdad me he enamorado de ti darling. Davis te necesito tanto, en serio mi vida es un desastre sin ti, una chica que se vuelve una mujer, y no recibe amor es un infierno. Davis no me dejes no me abandones de nuevo. Dijo Kari al borde de las lágrimas, y Davis se acerco y acaricia su rostro, y ella de inmediato se ruboriza mucho. -Kari, yo jamás te abandonare, pero no puedo volver contigo, no por que no te ame, si no por que mereces alguien mejor que yo. Eso es lo que siento, yo no te merezco soy un tonto, al pensar que podía acercarme a ti. Deseo que seas feliz Kari, y que algún día dios pueda perdonar el terrible daño que te hice. Dijo Davis con tristeza por que piensa que estuvo mal lo que paso entre ellos hace un año, pero Kari lo ama muchísimo y no ve ningún mal en lo que paso, y se acerca y lo abraza del cuello. -Davis escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, no me forzaste, no me violaste, ni siquiera fue algo mal visto por nuestros padres. No te culpes por que nosotros hayamos sentido curiosidad, ya hasta Tai lo acepto al ver el sufrimiento por el que estas pasando, el sincero arrepentimiento por el que pasas es solo una etapa mi amor, acepta este amor este vinculo maravilloso. Nuestros padres ya se esperaban esta reacción de nuestros cuerpos, y de nuestra relación tan cercana e intima, dormimos juntos Davis en ese hotel, en ese verano maravilloso y lleno de amor. Nuestras familias coincidieron en la misma playa, y el mismo hotel, eso no es casualidad fue el destino. Dijo Kari sincera y muy enamorada de él, y Davis suspiro y soltó un gemido de un llanto doloroso profundo. -Aun así Kari, yo aun que te ame no voy a ceder, si lo hago puedes quedar embarazada, a tu edad es un infierno. Dijo Davis muy preocupado, y Kari sonrió totalmente encantada. -No Davis eso es precisamente lo que quiero, un bebé contigo, una familia contigo, ser tu esposa amada en el ceno de una familia amorosa. Es mi sueño dorado, yo no lo veo como algo malo, es algo tan bueno y maravilloso. Davis juntos con amor y con el apoyo de nuestros padres, y aun sin ese apoyo, nosotros saldremos adelante estoy segura. Dijo Kari y ya no lo soporta y besa a Davis en la boca, y él sienta la pasión de Kari y la propia, y se acerca a ella para corresponder.

Un sentimiento ardiente de pasión y amor, los une y los hace seguir, un año entero de separación es demasiado para dos jovenes que se aman tanto, y Kari por eso siente las caricias y besos de Davis, como el alivio máximo de sus penas, y por eso ella sigue y él no puede resistir la irresistible pasión y amor que siente por ella.

Un rato más tarde...

La campana suena en la escuela, y TK estaba preocupado por que ni Kari, ni Davis aparecieron en el salón, y el maestro estaba un poco molesto por eso.

Al terminar el periodo, TK sale del salón para buscar a Kari, y saber que paso con ella. Pero de pronto tuvo un presentimiento, y decide ir corriendo para buscar a Kari, y alejarla de cometer un error con Davis.

Mientras en otra parte...

En el interior de un salón desocupado, un gemido lindo de gusto sonaba, todo era tranquilidad en el interior del salón, que estaba en remodelación. En este sitio, Davis y Kari dieron rienda suelta a sus pasiones, y se sintieron mejor, y ella sentía un gusto y un placer muy grandes, y él estaba tan enamorado de ella, y los dos semidesnudos estaban recostados de lado en sus chaquetas, a modo de una improvisada cama. -Te amo Davis, no vuelvas a dejarme sola, de ahora en adelante estemos juntos por siempre. Dijo Kari profundamente enamorada de él, y Davis asintió ahora estaba claro todo, él estaba frente a su verdadero amor y su pareja de toda la vida, ella lo escogió tal como él la escogió a ella. -Te amo Kari, ahora y por siempre estaré contigo, esta vez lo digo en serio. Mi confusión se ha disipado por fin, ahora lo veo nuestro hermoso amor no es un error, por favor Kari perdona que te haya hecho esperar, un año tan doloroso y tan desesperante para ambos lo siento. Dijo Davis apenado de haberla hecho esperar, y Kari llorando de la alegría lo abraza. -Oh Davis ya no importa, estoy tan contenta de estar contigo y de ser tuya, soy tu pareja Davis darling. Te extrañe tanto pero tanto, y ahora estoy tan contenta de que nosotros volvemos a ser uno, ¡ay dios mío puedo sentirlo el amor es tan maravilloso! Exclama Kari dichosa y más contenta que nunca, y Davis lo puede sentir también, un inmenso amor que los consume por completo, en un fuego de luz, pasión, y amor absoluto. -¡Kari te amo con todo mi corazón! ¡Ya no puedo resistirlo! Exclama Davis con mucha fuerza, y los dos terminan con una sensación de libertad grandiosa, y Kari lo sintió una tibieza tan hermosa y deliciosa, y Davis no se pudo resistir y se funde con ella en un beso de amor y pasión.

Un rato más tarde, los dos ya estaban satisfechos y muy unidos, y ya se estaban arreglando la ropa, con sonrisas de inmensa dicha, ahora todo era más claro para ambos. La campana suena en ese momento, y los despierta de sus reflexiones. Ambos se voltean a verse con sorpresa. -¡La clase! Se dijeron al mismo tiempo, y se levantan por que habían olvidado su clase y sus responsabilidades.

Davis y Kari salen un rato después del salon desocupado, y justo en ese momento aparece TK, corriendo por el pasillo. -¡Kari! Pero, ¿qué paso? ¿Dónde estabas? Pregunta TK medio preocupado por ella, y le mando una mirada suspicaz a Davis, y Kari suspira y contesta. -Estaba en medio de algo muy importante, una cosa muy personal y privada. Lo siento mucho TK, pero no te puedo decir que es, por que sería revelar un secreto que no te corresponde. Dijo Kari muy seria, y Davis asintió. -Bueno Kari tenemos que irnos, aun podemos llegar a la clase de historia, y recuperar la clase perdida más tarde. Dijo Davis seriamente, y Kari se voltea y asiente. -Es verdad, bien te veo luego TK. Dijo Kari sin sonreirle como antes, era casi como otra persona, y ambos Davis y Kari se retiran juntos dejando a TK pasmado, y sin saber que paso con ellos.

Davis y Kari finalmente están juntos, y nadie puede separarlos ahora, por que este es el comienzo del cambio para los elegidos...

Una nueva aventura con nuevos poderes iba a comenzar, y la pareja de la luz y los milagros la iba a protagonizar...

Mientras en el digimundo...

En alguna parte del digimundo, un cierto grupo de digimon, estaban observando lo que pasaba en el mundo real, y la interacción de Davis y Kari.

Los elegidos de la luz y los milagros se han unido, y finalmente han adquirido los poderes que necesitaban, ha llegado el momento. La puerta será abierta, y un nuevo enemigo aparecerá, y ellos deberán detenerlo.

Solo ellos pueden cumplir con este destino, solo ellos juntos pueden detener al malvado Lucemon...

Y detener al arma antigua, la terrible Estrella Obscura...

Y al dios digital del mal, el terrible Eblis...

Pero para hacerlo, Davis y Kari tendrán que sumergirse en lo profundo de las tinieblas, en un abismo secreto, en donde no existe el tiempo.

Tendrán que sumergirse en las tinieblas del Abismo Dorado, donde yace el secreto de la obscuridad, la Obscuridad Dorada...

Los antiguos señores del digimundo lo saben, y preparan todo para Davis y Kari, solo ellos pueden llegar a ser adeptos, y solo ellos pueden controlar el poder de los Dioses...


	2. El abismo que se abre a nuestros pies

Capitulo 2. "El abismo que se abre a nuestros pies"

(Primera parte)

La clase de historia era aburrida como siempre, pero para TK, algo había cambiado. ¿Era su imaginación o el cabello de Kari y el de Davis lucen más brillantes y radiantes? Mientras los veía como se sentarón juntos no dejaba de notar algo extraño, un aura distinta a la de otros días. Davis y Kari podían sentir las miradas de TK, pero no les importo, ya que ahora están juntos y nada ni nadie los va a separar. Mientras la clase avanzaba un cierto grupo de digimon, en el digimundo estaban observando las acciones de Davis y Kari. El tiempo ha llegado para que ambos aprendan parte de la verdad, y de sus poderes escondidos.

En alguna parte del digimundo...

En el desierto de los cráneos perdidos, una inmensa pirámide negra dorada, yace en el centro de un oasis hermoso, la pirámide fue construida por Zeruana Akarene, el sacerdote digital confundido con un dios por los humanos en los tiempos primitivos. Dentró de esta pirámide, un ser muy importante despierta, uno de los señores del digimundo empieza su actividad de nuevo.

El muro de fuego que protege el digimundo, algo lo esta debilitando, y esa falla puede traer graves concecuencias si no es atendida a tiempo. Pero solo hay dos poderes capaces de avivar las llamas del muro de fuego, y esos poderes son la Luz y los Milagros, por que de un prodigió luminoso nació el digimundo.

Este señor del digimundo despierta, y comienza a ver las acciones de Davis y Kari, los actuales elegidos de la luz y los milagros. Luego de ver sus acciones en el pasado, el señor de la pirámide asiente y prepara todo para que puedan venir ambos adolecentes.

Mientras en la secundaria de Odaiba...

Davis y Kari salen del salón ya que ha terminado la escuela, y justo en ese momento TK se acerca muy preocupado por Kari. -Oye Kari, espera por favor. Tengo que hablar contigo. Dijo TK medio preocupado y tenía una sospecha, y Kari frunce el ceño, pero asiente. -Esta bien. Davis espera por mí en la salida, no me tardo. Dijo Kari medio seria, y Davis asintió y no teme nada, después de todo los dos ya se entregaron y ya nadie puede separarlos.

Davis sonrie y confiado se retira para esperar a Kari, y ella le manda una mirada de amor, y luego cambia de inmediato su rostro a uno neutral para ver a TK. -Bien. ¿Qué pasa TK? Pregunta Kari muy seria, y TK suspira y se acerca. -Kari, quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿en verdad estas enamorada de Davis? Pregunta TK muy preocupado por ella a la que ama, y Kari frunce el seño, pero asiente. -Sí, yo estoy totalmente enamorada de Davis, y no hay forma de que cambie mi corazón. Estoy enamorada de Davis, él es mi amor y yo soy la amada de él, y así es como quiero quedarme. Dijo Kari segura y muy enamorada de Davis, y TK se molesto y se puso celoso y lleno de envidia. -Eso si que no, Kari yo te amo y no voy a permitir que te quedes con un perdedor como Davis. Acepta mi amor Kari, y deja que te de un beso de amor. Dijo TK amoroso y trato de acercarse a Kari, pero ella vio sus intenciones y se alejo. -¡No! No voy a permitir que nadie más que Davis me toque, vete con tus intenciones a otro lado, ese amor no me interesa y yo solo quiero estar con Davis para siempre. Dijo Kari sincera y se va corriendo para reunirse con Davis.

TK no se esperaba que Kari escapara de él, y se puso peor de celoso, y se fue molesto murmurando contra Davis.

Mientras en la salida estaba Davis sentado en el césped, y Kari sale y se lanza hacia él, Davis se voltea y recibe a Kari en sus brazos. Los dos ruedan en el césped y luego terminan juntos, y Kari encima de Davis, lo besa con ardor y amor, y él le devuelve el beso y la acaricia en la espalda con tanta suavidad que la hace estremecerse. -Davis~ amor de mis amores, dame tus besos oh Davis, yo solo quiero estar contigo por siempre. Dijo Kari muy contenta y enamorada, y Davis sonrió primorosamente y asintió. -Kari mi amor, yo siempre voy a estar contigo, nunca dudes de este nuestro amor. Además de que ambos tenemos tanto por delante juntos Kari, quiero compartir contigo todo mi amor, si eso es lo que quieres. Dijo Davis con mucho amor y respeto por ella muy profundos, y Kari derrama lágrimas de dicha, y asiente por que esto es justo su deseo. -Si Davis amor mío y lindo, yo quiero lo mismo, es mi sueño mi deseo, y esto es tan maravilloso por que eres un primor Davis. Dijo Kari con mucho gusto, y Davis se acerca y la besa con todo su amor, y Kari siente que se derrite por él.

Un poco más tarde, frente a la puerta de la recidencia Kamiya...

Davis acompaño a Kari hasta su casa, y ella esta un poco triste de separarse de él, y se voltea con una pequeña sonrisa, y Davis sabe como se siente. -Muchas gracias por todo este día Davis, pero, no quiero separarme de ti, ay como quisiera que fuera como en el verano, cuando sin queja alguna dormiamos juntos. Dijo Kari añorando las experiencias del pasado verano, y Davis asintió y sonrio lindo y comprensivo. -Es verdad, esas fueron nuestras mejores noches, yo también lo extraño sobretodo ahora que mi confusión ha desaparecido. Dijo Davis sincero y se sintió muy enamorado, y Kari al ver a Davis también con esos mismos deseos, sintió unas irresistibles ganas de invitarlo a su habitación, pero se contuvo por ahora...

Kari se acerca y abraza a Davis, y los dos se dan un beso con todo su amor, y luego se separan. -Te veo mañana Davis querido. Dijo Kari con amor, y Davis asintió y sonrió encantador, y suavemente acaricia el rostro de ella. -Descansa Kari amor mío, te veré mañana, voy a pasar por ti. Dijo Davis con gran amor y la besa en la mejilla con ternura, y Kari recibe este sentimiento que la enamora tanto, y luego se separan y él se retira.

Kari entrá en su casa y suspira inconteniblemente con amor por Davis, y pone sus dos manos en su pecho, en su corazón y siente una tibieza tan especial. Tal como paso ayer en la noche, una estrella fugaz y un sentimiento especial y cálido, la inundo por completo dentro de su corazón, y por fuera en todo su cuerpo. Kari jamás quiere dejar de sentir este sentimiento tan grande, y ahora ya sabe por que, es debido a que ella se a enamorado locamente y de verdad de Davis, y lo mejor él esta igual por ella. El amor es lo máximo en la vida, y ella ahora lo sabe por que lo siente.

Kari luego de pensar en estas cosas, siente ganas de darse un baño, y luego mandarle un correo electrónico a Davis, para mañana planear bien su día juntos.

Mientras en el digimundo...

En alguna parte del vasto desierto, un oasis se abre lentamente entre el calor y los espejismos, y varios digimon estaban explorando una parte desconocida del vasto territorio de arena y dunas. El grupo de digimon se detienen en el oasis, y observan una inmensa piedra negra, que fue grabada con un par de nombres desconocidos.

Esos extraños carácteres jeroglíficos son la clave del supremo misterio, pero esta prohibido traducirlos y más aun pronunciar en voz alta su significado, por que es un misterio de la mismísima creación del digimundo. El grupo de exploradores vieron bien la piedra, y ellos saben que estar aquí en el desierto de los cráneos perdidos, les puede costar pero, la curiosidad es más grande que ninguna prohibición.

Los digimon miran bien la piedra, y se cuestionan el significado de los caprichosos signos, que surcan la superficie de la piedra, y los signos jeroglíficos parecen burlarse de ellos, y de la vana curiosidad ignorante que los impulso, y los digimon ya estaban por retirarse cuando una misteriosa cueva les llama la atención.

En medio de las dunas del desierto, a pocos metros de la misteriosa e inmensa piedra negra grabada, se asoma entre la arena la entrada de una cueva. Era tan baja y de muy poca altura, y la entrada estaba repleta de arena, pero cosa extraña había una placa de metal raro en la entrada, y los digimon estaban un poco sorprendidos de ver la inmensa antigüedad de la cueva, por que sus sofisticados sistemas se los indicaban, una asombrosa antigüedad de varios miles de millones de años, casi tan antigua como la piedra negra misma...

Pero, lo más curioso era la placa de metal, era relativamente moderna, pero con unos signos un poco extraños, y parece fue usada a modo de un letrero de algún tipo, pero no había en esa expedición alguien que pudiera traducir los signos, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al entrar a la cueva y hacer un sorprendente descubrimiento, que revolucionaría la ciencia para siempre...

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Davis estaba dentró de su habitación, y Jun en ese momento entrá y sonrie. -Veo hermanito que te has reconciliado con Kari, ¿verdad? Dijo Jun con una sonrisa, y Davis se voltea y asiente. -Así es Jun, mi confusión se ha disipado y ahora veo todo con claridad, y amo mucho a Kari. No la voy a dejar sola otra vez, y ahora seré su novio fiel y permanecere con ella siempre. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa sincera, y Jun asintió contenta por él, tal como ella y Tai sospecharon los dos han vuelto a estar juntos, y eso es muy bueno. -Me alegro por ti Davis, y espero que cuides de Kari, por que ella confia en ti. Dijo Jun con media sonrisa, y Davis asintió y sonrió contento. -Lo sé Jun, no te preocupes voy a cuidar muy bien de Kari siempre, todo va a salir bien. Dijo Davis confiado en su habilidad para salir adelante.

Luego de eso Jun se retira para dejarlo descanzar, y Davis se queda pensando en su amor por Kari, y lo mucho que de verdad la ama. Justo en eso, suena su celular y Davis se levanta y lo revisa y ve que es un mensaje de Kari, y Davis sonrió amorosamente al leerlo. "Querido Davis, te espero frente a mi casa, para ir juntos a la escuela, y poder pasar todo el tiempo juntos, ay Davis me duele estar separada de ti, pero así es esto por el momento. Aun así quiero pasar el máximo tiempo contigo, y poder demostrarte todo mi amor. Hasta mañana amor mío, descansa." "Kari elegida de la luz"

Así decía el mensaje, y Davis se recostó y se sintió muy bien de estar enamorado de Kari, y de corresponderle en sus sentimientos.

Un poco más tarde Davis se cambió de ropa, y se recuesta en su cama luego de apagar la luz, y se queda dormido pensando en Kari y su amor por ella.

Al siguiente día...

Era temprano en la mañana, cuando vemos a Davis acompañar a Kari a la escuela, y los dos estaban muy contentos de estar juntos de nuevo. Los sentimientos de Davis por Kari son muy grandes, y ella solo siente una inmensa adoración por él su novio amado.

Mientras caminan tranquilamente a la escuela, ambos se sonrien con amor, cuando de pronto una inmensa presencia los rodea. -¡¿Qué es esto?! Exclama con alarma Davis, y Kari de inmediato se abrazo a él, con miedo. -Davis, ¿qué pasa? ¡Ah no puede ser, mira nuestros pies! Exclama Kari sorprendida, y Davis voltea abajo y se queda sorprendido, un abismo se estaba abriéndo debajo de ellos.

La boca del abismo se ensancha de pronto, y se los traga en un instante, y los dos gritan mientras caen al interior del abismo. -¡Davis toma mi mano! Exclama Kari con alarma, y Davis la alcanza, y los dos mientras caen se abrazan fuerte.

Davis antes de desmayarse con Kari, susurra muy quedo. -No dejare que nada malo te pase nunca Kari, siempre estaré contigo. Dijo Davis muy serio y seguro de complir esto, y Kari lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, y luego los dos se desmayan y ya no supieron que paso...

Mientras en la escuela...

La campana sonó hace unos minutos, y aun así Kari no se veía que fuera a venir, y eso preocupaba mucho a TK. Tampoco estaba Davis, y eso molestaba mucho a TK, que imaginaba a ambos en algún lugar escondido, besándose con amor o algo así.

TK estaba muy preocupado por Kari, le desagradaba la idea de que ella y Davis estén en algún lugar, ignorando todo hasta la campana, y tal vez quién sabe que cosas haciendo ellos solos...

TK se molesto el doble, y pensó en darle una buena lección a Davis por meterse con Kari cuando lo vea, sin saber que ya no los vería de nuevo, hasta mucho tiempo después...

Por que esto era el comienzo de una nueva aventura para ambos, y las pruebas que tendrían que soportar, solo los Dioses saben que va a ser de ellos...


	3. El abismo que se abre a nuestros pies 2

Capítulo 3. "El abismo que se abre a nuestros pies"

(Segunda parte)

Era la hora al final de la clase, y TK estaba con los nervios de punta, por que no vio a Kari llegar, ni tampoco a Davis. Esto le daba muy mala espina a TK, y se acercó a Ken y a Yolei muy preocupado por saber algo de Kari. -Hola chicos, perdón por molestar en su almuerzo, pero, ¿no han visto a Kari por alguna parte? Pregunta TK muy preocupado por su mejor amiga y amada, y los dos se voltean y se quedan pensativos. -Ahora que lo preguntas, no he visto a Kari para nada. No estaba en los casilleros como casi siempre en la mañana, ni tampoco estuvo en el laboratorio de datos, se me hace extraño no verla para nada. Dijo Yolei intrigada por la falta de Kari, y Ken asintió. -Es verdad, tampoco he visto para nada a Kari, o a Davis ahora que lo pienso. Es extraño que Kari no esté por ningún lado, ni tampoco se encuentre Davis por ninguna parte. Me preocupa un poco la ausencia de Davis, y la de Kari puede que esté relacionado. Dijo Ken muy pensativo y preocupado por la falta de ambos de sus amigos, y TK se sintió intrigado y molesto, por que pensó que Davis engaño a Kari para ir a otra parte, y quién sabe que cosas estén haciendo ahora.

TK agita su cabeza para despejarla, y trata de no pensar en esas cosas, y luego de decirles a Yolei y a Ken que le avisen si ven a Kari, él se retira muy apurado para ir a buscar a Kari, que debe de estar en otra parte.

Mientras en otra dimensión...

Lejos, muy lejos de TK y la tierra, lejos aun para el digimundo, y todavía más lejos que la más lejana estrella del espacio, en un sitio que no es ningún sitio del espacio conocido.

En ese lugar, un espacio en otra dimensión, se empieza a despertar cierto chico pelirrojo. A su lado una chica de cabello castaño claro, y ella despierta también al sentir la agitación de su compañero. Ambos sentados en el piso, se quedan sorprendidos ante lo que vieron, un inmenso paisaje de prismas y cubos, como si fueran casas, y edificios inmensos de una forma incomprensible.

El chico de inmediato se abrazo con miedo a su compañera, que estaba igual, al momento en que ambos se abrazan, ocurre un cambio en la óptica del paisaje el cual muta frente a ellos, en una inmensa planicie virgen y hermosa, un inmenso árbol en el centro, y un hermoso prado de flores alrededor del árbol central.

Un riachuelo silencioso, corre por una vereda verde y serpenteante, la cual asciende por un camino hermoso, y sube la pequeña loma hasta llegar al árbol, el cual se mece tranquilo y esplendido al sol dorado de la tarde, con un viento suave y un rumor de magia en las auras puras y cristalinas del hermoso paisaje.

Ambos adolecentes se quedan sorprendidos de ver este mistico cambió en el entorno, solo con desearlo y con no querer ver lo anterior, era algo mágico y misterioso, y ambos adolecentes suben por el camino que lleva al árbol inmenso y frondoso.

Conforme suben juntos por el camino, poco a poco recuerdan quienes son, sus nombres, la relación que llevan, y el pasado de ambos, así como la misteriosa y reciproca relación de ambos, un vínculo indivisible que los une inseparablemente. Ese poderoso vínculo se llama: Amor Verdadero, y este no es solo un sentimiento nada más, no, también ahora lo saben es un tipo de energía desconocida para los humanos, pero que pueden sentir aun que no explicar satisfactoriamente.

Davis ama a Kari al infinito...

Kari ama a Davis al infinito...

No hay espacio para una mayor explicación, salvo está: El amor los ha tocado, y ahora ya nunca van a querer cambiar o separarse jamás. Es inexplicable lo que les ha pasado, pero mientras estén juntos, podrán salir adelante sin importar nada más. Así es como lo pueden sentir, lo presienten dentró de sus corazones, mientras permanezcan juntos pueden superar cualquier cosa. Esto lo sabían en el interior de sus corazones, es seguro que las cosas se compliquen un poco, pero nada que juntos ellos no puedan resolver.

Ahora lo saben, son el uno para el otro, aun dentró de este extraño espacio, lo pueden sentir, el vínculo de la unión amorosa que sin importar el espacio o el tiempo, los une invenciblemente.

Nada ni nadie se puede resistir al amor...

Al subir hasta llegar al árbol central, Davis y Kari se abrazan y se besan con amor. El sentimiento que los consume por completo, y los hace sentirse tan bien cuando están juntos, tan enamorados y con una pasión tan grande.

Davis se acerca y besa a Kari, que siente como se derrite por él, y los dos con inmensa dicha y satisfacción, se entregan aun más al amor que sienten cada vez más fuerte. Davis y Kari se acarician con gusto, y los besos se vuelven más apasionados e intensos.

Davis y Kari no pueden resistir la atracción tan grande que sienten, y se empiezan a emocionar mucho, y cada vez más excitados.

Davis besa a Kari apasionadamente, y ella le regresa el sentimiento. Los dos se aman y mucho, y luego de un rato se recuestan en el césped.

Mientras en la tierra en la ciudad de Odaiba...

TK estaba muy preocupado por Kari, ya paso un mes completo desde que Kari, y Davis también desaparecieron, en ese tiempo, TK ha sentido un odio hacia Davis, por según él raptar a Kari y llevarla quién sabe a dónde. TK esta desde ese día, muy preocupado por Kari, y no es el único, Tai esta como loco buscando a Kari por todas partes, hasta en el digimundo.

Gatomon y Veemon están igual de preocupados, y no creen como TK, que esto haya sido premeditado, más bien algo inesperado y fuera de su control pasó, y tanto Veemon como Gatomon están seguros de que Davis y Kari van a regresar. No importa el tiempo que pase, ambos leales digimon están seguros de que dónde sea que ellos estén, están juntos y con bien.

Pero, TK no es tan optimista como ellos, y solo piensa en encontrar a Kari, y darle su merecido a Davis por raptarla y tratar de alejarla de él, su predestinado en el amor.

Todas estas cosas ya las estaba pensando TK muy seriamente, esa mañana de mucho calor, ya casi es el verano de nuevo, y solo pensar que Kari se esta perdiendo de todas las cosas buenas a su lado, lo hacen sentir un odio terrible hacia Davis. Pero justo en ese momento, Gatomon y Veemon se aparecen en la otra calle, y TK los vio y se sorprende de verlos a plena luz del día, sin miedo a que los descubran.

TK decide seguirlos al par que piensa, que en realidad si saben dónde se están escondiendo Davis y Kari, y al pensar de esa forma cruza la calle como rayo, y mientras ambos digimon se mueven por las calles con mucha preocupación, por que acaban de escuchar a Davis y a Kari como los llaman, y sentían mucha necesidad de verlos de nuevo.

Un mes es demasiado tiempo, especialmente para dos digimon tan apegados a sus compañeros, como ellos. Tanto Veemon como Gatomon, ya no soportan la espera, necesitan ver a Davis y Kari y abrazarlos y besarlos, por que los quieren y mucho y la distancia los esta matando. Gatomon y Veemon entrán a un callejón medio obscuro, y TK los sigue de cerca, pero no demasiado cerca, convencido en que ellos saben dónde están Davis y Kari ocultos.

Veemon veía al fondo del callejón una misteriosa luz, y Gatomon se voltea, y pudo ver a TK, que los seguía y estaba espiando. -Espera Veemon, TK esta de intruso, y no creo que ni a Kari ni a Davis les guste verlo en este momento. Susurro Gatomon para advertirle, y Veemon se detuvo y volteo, y también pudo verlo a pesar de que según él estaba bien oculto, y asintió. -Es verdad, no podemos permitir que TK arruine nuestra oportunidad de volver a ver a Davis y a Kari, tenemos que quitarnoslo de encima. Dijo Veemon en una voz baja, y Gatomon estaba de acuerdo y los dos pensaron en una forma de distraer a TK, y poder ver a Davis y Kari sin problemas.

TK mientras los observaba detenidamente, ya que tenía la certeza de que ellos saben más de lo que dicen, y lo más probable es que sepan dónde están escondidos Davis y Kari. En ese momento ambos digimon se meten más adentro del callejón, y TK los sigue hasta que de pronto se topa con un muro invisible de algún tipo de energía desconocida para él, y del otro lado se puede ver a Veemon y Gatomon que usaron una técnica secreta para crear una barrera de datos que impide el movimiento de su objetivo.

-Eso lo va a detener por un momento, ven Gatomon tenemos que seguir. Dijo Veemon a media voz, y Gatomon asiente y los dos continúan por el callejón, que de pronto se abre a una inmensa y hermosa planicie, con un árbol frondoso en el centro, y un campo de bellísimas flores con un camino apacible que sube por la ladera de una loma, todo iluminado en una tarde dorada hermosa y mágica.

Veemon y Gatomon se quedaron sorprendidos de ver que Davis y Kari, han llegado hasta este sitio, por que ambos digimon conocen perfectamente cual es este sitio, un lugar llamado "El Jardín de la Eternidad" una dimensión muy elevada que por el momento colinda con el digimundo. -Es hermoso... Dijo Gatomon sobrecogida por la belleza del paisaje, y Veemon esta de acuerdo, nunca antes habían visto la belleza del jardín de la eternidad en directo, solo en sueños muy raros este sitio se les presenta a pocos digimon y humanos.

Pero lo más maravilloso de todo era ver bajo el árbol, a Davis y Kari recostados a la sombra, con los dorados rayos del sol al atardecer dibujar efigies de luz juguetona en sus rostros. Ambos digimon sin dudar cruzan corriendo el umbral dimensional, y se reunen con sus queridos compañeros.

Mientras que TK se libera de la trampa, y por fin avanza por el callejón, y logra ver por un momento lo mismo, un hermoso paisaje como nunca antes lo vio, y ahí estaba Kari recostada al lado de Davis, y TK quizó avanzar y recuperar a Kari, pero de pronto una inmensa figura como un ángel de ocho alas tan negras como la noche, le detiene el paso al apuntar con su espada desenvainada al cuello. TK se queda paralizado, y el ángel femenino sonrie misteriosamente, y de pronto otros dos ángeles más se aparecen y le hacen señas a su compañera.

TK no entiende que esta pasando, y de pronto la ángel guardiana le habla con una voz como de un coro celestial. -No tienes permitido entrar, este es el país de los ángeles y los rebeldes como tú no tienen permitido entrar. Dijo la misteriosa y armada ángel de ocho alas, y TK se sorprende al ver que el umbral se cierra y lo separa nuevamente de Kari. -¡No espera, devuélveme a Kari! ¡No, no te vayas! ¡Kari! ¡Kari! Exclama TK con desesperación, y el otro ángel esté de ocho alas doradas y brillante armadura dorada con una cola de dragón detrás le hablo. -Ella no es para ti, resignate, la princesa ya escogió a su amado compañero. Dijo el misterioso ángel con cola de dragón, y armadura dorada con placas superpuestas como las escamas de un dragón, y una mascara con un casco dorado con unas especie de orejas grandes y puntiagudas a los lados, la mascara co tenía absolutamente ningún orificio para ojos o nariz, no tenía rasgo alguno solo el ovalo de un rostro vació.

Aquel ángel dorado y como un caballero dragón, alzo su brazo y con su mano apunto a TK. -Muro Dimensional. Dijo de pronto y uso un poder y cerró de golpe el umbral dimensional. TK se quedó mirando la pared del final del callejón con impotencia, y soltó un puño a la pared.

-¡Maldito seas Davis! Exclama TK con ira y odio por separarlo de Kari, y él se da la vuelta corriendo para informar de lo sucedido a los demás, y ver si Gennai los puede ayudar.

Mientras en el jardín de la Eternidad...

Davis y Kari despiertan al sentir la presencia de sus compañeros digimon, y al abrir sus ojos, ambos vieron a Veemon y Gatomon corriendo hacia ellos, y se lanzan a abrazarlos. -¡Whoa! Vaya Veemon, ¿qué pasa, que haces aquí? Pregunta Davis sorprendido de ver a Veemon y Gatomon con ellos, y Kari sonrie. -Jijijiji, vaya Gatomon me abrazas como si no me hubieras visto en años. Dijo Kari muy contenta de verla, y Gatomon levanta su rostro. -Pero, Kari estoy muy feliz de verte, además ya paso un mes desde que desapareciste. Yo estaba muerta de preocupación, no vuelvas a irte sin mí. Dijo Gatomon que estaba muy contenta de ver a Kari, y Veemon asintió. -Es verdad Davis, ya paso un mes completo desde que se fueron, y todos los estaban buscando como locos. Dijo Veemon seguro del paso del tiempo, y Davis y Kari se quedan sorprendidos, por que para ellos solo pasaron unos minutos.

En ese momento un grupo de tres ángeles se aparecen y responden. -Eso es por que aquí en el Jardín de la Eternidad no pasa el tiempo. Dijo un ángel de armadura dorada y ocho alas doradas, y Davis y Kari respingan y se levantan del césped. -¡Ah! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pregunta Davis sorprendido de verlos.

Los tres ángeles se acercan y salundan a los dos elegidos y sus digimon. -Saludos Elegidos de los Milagros y la Luz, nosotros somos los guardianes de este: El Jardín de la Eternidad. Ustedes y sus digimon fueron traidos aquí, por un poder que los ha escogido para salvar el digimundo y la tierra su mundo. Dijo la ángel obscura de alas negras, y Davis y Kari se sorprenden.

-¿Nosotros? Pero, ¿cómo vamos a salvar el digimundo y a la tierra también? Pregunta Kari sorprendida de ver a los tres ángeles, y ellos asienten. -El muro de fuego que desde la más remota antigüedad ha protegido al digimundo, se ha debilitado y solo ustedes dos pueden reavivar las llamas, por que el poder de los milagros y el poder de la luz lo creo en primer lugar. Davis, Kari, ustedes son los elegidos Adeptos que pueden salvar el Multiverso de la destrucción. Dijo el ángel dorado con voz solemne, y ambos Davis y Kari se quedan sorprendidos de saberlo.

Luego los tres ángeles les hablan de sus verdaderos enemigos, y del terrible caos que planean desatar, así como tambíen les dicen de como ellos son los únicos que pueden impedirlo.

Ya que Davis y Kari son los verdaderos elegidos de la leyenda...


End file.
